Koi! Halation THE WAR
is a insert song sung by Walküre featured in the Macross Δ television series. This song was first released on the digital single: Koi! Halation THE WAR (Single) which was the second single to be released from Walküre. Occurrences Macross Δ * Mission 1, Prologue on the Battlefield sung by Walküre without Freyja Wion. * Mission 2, Ready for the Audition used as test song for participants of the third wave of final auditions, later sung by Freyja Wion in her final audition, in which she passed with flying colors. * Mission 17, Scatter on Stage sung by Walküre. Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Unit live version added on 2019-06-17 as part of Love! Halation THE DANCE Lyrics Romaji = Welcome to Walkure World. Welcome! My Heart... feel your Love. Welcome to Walkure World. Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no! S.O.S. agaru sairen Koi! halation THE WAR Mezamereba ugokidasu monogatari (My Own Story) Itsumo to nanika chigau asa mabuta kosutta Hassha chokuzen three two One piece o hirugaeshitara Minagiru YA! baisoku engine Butsukatte gingakyuu Dokyu!! to bukkomi deculture! Omokaji zenkai! hi o tsukeru wa Kanjite Diving! mou modorenai no! S.O.S. moeru signal Koi! Changing THE WORLD Mekurumeku you na shikisai Kanjou no taifuu ga watashi o sarau Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no! Love Love! Melody of Love Love Love! Melody of Love Love Love! Melody of Love Hoshitachi no matataki ga sasayaku wa I hear their voices saying "Feel your Love". Kurikaeshi datta nichijou ga ima mabushikutte Watashi o kirei ni shiteiku Kakuritsu wa gingakyuu kimi ga bukkomu deculture! Torikaji ippai! hi ga tsuita wa Oborete Floating! mou yume janai no! S.O.S. mawaru panorama Koi! Shaking THE WIND Koko wa marude Cosmic wonderland Arikitari na mainichi mo (prismic kagayaite) Sekai ni kimi ga iru dake de konna nimo mune ga odoru Konna nimo kimi ni? Nobosete Screaming! mou tomarenai no ! S.O.S. hibiite Koi ga halation THE WAR Kitto saa motto Motto saa gyutto Gyutto nee sotto Sotto nee kitto Kitto saa motto (motto) Motto saa gyutto (gyutto) Gyutto nee sotto (sotto) Sotto nee kitto Kitto saa motto Motto saa gyutto Gyutto nee sotto Hora ne motto gutto kimi ni sasare... Welcome to Walkure World. |-| Kanji = Welcome to Walkure World. Welcome! My Heart… feel your Love. Welcome to Walkure World. のぼせてScreaming! もう止まれないの! 「S」「O」「S」アガるサイレン 恋! ハレイション THE WAR 目覚めれば動き出す物語(My Own Story) いつもと何か違う朝 まぶたこすった 発射直前 スリー トゥー ワンピースをひるがえしたら みなぎる YA! 倍速エンジン ぶつかって 銀河級 ドキュッ! とブッ込み デ・カルチャー! 面舵 全開! 火をつけるわ カンジてDiving! もう戻れないの! 「S」「O」「S」燃えるシグナル 恋! Chainging THE WORLD めくるめくような色彩 感情のTYPHOONが私をさらう のぼせてScreaming! もう止まれないの! Love Love! Melody of Love Love Love! Melody of Love Love Love! Melody of Love 星たちの瞬きがささやくわ I hear their voices saying "Feel your Love". 繰り返しだった日常が今まぶしくって 私を綺麗にしていく 確率は銀河級 キミがブっ込む デ・カルチャー! 取舵 いっぱい! 火がついたわ 溺れてFloating! もう夢じゃないの! 「S」「O」「S」! 回るパノラマ 恋! Shaking THE WIND ここはまるで Cosmic ワンダーランド ありきたりな毎日も（プリズミック輝いて） 世界にキミがいるだけで こんなにも胸が躍る こんなにもキミに… のぼせてScreaming! もう止まれないの! 「S」「O」「S」響いて 恋がハレイション THE WAR きっと さあ もっと もっと さあ ぎゅっと ぎゅっと ねえ そっと そっと ねえ きっと きっと さあ もっと（もっと） もっと さあ ぎゅっと（ぎゅっと） ぎゅっと ねえ そっと（そっと） そっと ねえ きっと きっと さあ もっと もっと さあ ぎゅっと ぎゅっと ねえ そっと ほらね もっと ぐっと 君に刺され… Welcome to Walkure World. |-| English = Welcome to Walküre World Welcome! My heart… feels your love Welcome to Walküre World Screaming in a passion, there’s no more slowing down! “SOS!” blares the siren Love is halation and war! Everything begins when I awaken in the morning light (My own story) It feels somehow a little different from always I’m rubbing at my eyes Cleared for takeoff, three two And one-piece dress fluttering in the wind It’s turning on my supersonic drive When we collide, a galactic boom comes from our hearts, and deculture! Starboard thrusters away, I’m gonna light you up! Diving on an impulse, there’s no more turning back! “SOS!” goes the signal blaze Love is changing the world! All the colours whirling like a kaleidoscope And the typhoon of my feelings has swept me away Screaming in a passion, there’s no more slowing down! Love, love, melody of love! Love, love, melody of love! Love, love, melody of love! Now the stars in the heavens whisper to us in glowing lights I hear their voices saying “feel your love” My life used to be a repeat But now every day is dazzlingly new And I’ve become beautiful too Our chances are galactic You run into me, and deculture! Hard to port, there’s a fire that’s burning me up! Floundering but flying, no more just a fantasy! “SOS!” goes the changing panorama Love is shaking the wind! Now this is like a cosmic wonderland Even the ordinary things we do (Shine with a prismatic radiant glow) Who knew just your being in this world Could set my heart dancing for joy A joy that’s all for you… Screaming in a passion, there’s no more slowing down! “SOS!” sings my love for you It’s halation and war! Surely there’ll be more More please, hold me tight Tightly through the night Night and day I’m sure Surely there’ll be more (more please) More please, hold me tight (tightly) Tightly through the night (all night) Night and day I’m sure Surely there’ll be more More please, hold me tight Tightly through the night When I’m with you, I feel connected through and through…! Welcome to Walküre World Disambiguation *'Koi! Halation THE WAR' was first released on the digital single Koi! Halation THE WAR (Single) as the only track. *'Koi! Halation THE WAR -without Freyja-' was released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 1. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki *English Translation Source Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs